If I Could Turn Back Time
by MurderComplication
Summary: Kari ran away from her guardian and took refuge at UA under the guidance of Nezu and All Might despite the rest of the faculty's protests. Kari works hard to hide her true self from her classmates, but with one encounter that rouse falls apart.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard she was admitted through a recommendation from the principal himself," one of my new classmates said under his breath as his friend looked towards me. I swept my dark brown bangs out of my face and kept playing my game of solitaire on my phone. My white gloved hands floated across the screen. People were mulling about speaking with their friends from their previous school or their exam.

A man with long wavy black hair, droopy eyes, and poorly groomed facial stubble entered the class sipping on a packet of baby food, or juice, with a yellow sleeping hanging from his head. Everyone scrambled to their desks. I cracked my neck and put my phone face down on the desk. He put the sleeping bag on the ground.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa." The man looked at the class boredly. He held up a plastic wrapped gym uniform. "Change into these and meet me outside." With that, he turned and lazily slunk out of the classroom. I waited until everyone else had grabbed their uniforms before taking my own. I waited until everyone had changed and quickly got into my own before joining the back of the class out on the track. I kept my white gloves on.

My classmates began to murmur around me, wondering what we could be doing instead of the entrance ceremony.

"We will have a quirk assessment test. We're not tethered to tradition here at UA. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you've never gotten to use your quirk in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend that we're all created equal by preventing those trying to excel, it's not rational. Bakugo – you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance for the softball throw in middle school?" Aizawa took a ball out of his sleeve and tossed it to Bakugo.

"Sixty-seven meters I think," the blonde boy with spiky hair and beady rat-like eyes spoke. Bakugo went into the circle on the ground and stretched for arms for a moment before throwing the ball, explosions going off.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities," Aizawa said as he held up a device. It read seven hundred and five meters. Damn. The class began to chatter about how cool the test was. "You have three years here to become heroes, you think this is all playtime? You'll have eight tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa said, his eyes landing on myself before moving to a shorter boy with dark green curly hair. His gaze was cold. Great, I was already being targeted. "I get to decide how this class runs. If that's a problem, you can head home right now."

"We just got here, you can't send one of us home already," a shorter girl with a brown bob with longer strands hanging down protested. "It's not fair."

Aizawa glared down at her, "oh, it's not fair? Do you think natural disasters are fair? Or power-hungry villains? The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. For the next three years, UA will throw hardship after another at you. So, go beyond, plus ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here. Let the games begin."

The first test was a short fifty-meter dash. Most of my classmates had shown their quirks and completed the test in less than ten seconds. The fastest was the boy with the engine quirk in his calves with three seconds. I lined up alone. Aizawa blew his whistle. I slowed downtime and walked calmly towards the timer. I let time restart as I crossed the line, "zero point zero one seconds."

"Did you see her move," the green-haired boy asked the girl beside him, she shook her head. I left the track and headed back to the group as we were instructed inside of the small gym that sat unattached to the rest of the school. We all picked up a grip testing device. I had poor grip anyway, the machine only read ten kilograms.

"It might help if you take the gloves off," the boy with the engine quirk stalked over to me with his machine. He had scored seventy-two kilograms. Shit.

"Nope," I said, popping the p at the end.

He looked me over, "name's Tenya Iida – nice to meet you!" He stuck his hand out for me shake it.

"Kari," I said simply, crossing my arms instead of shaking his hand.

"Kari what?" He pressed; hand still stuck out to me.

"Just Kari, and I don't touch people," I said, lowering my eyes a little. He returned his hand to his side and stalked off.

We were then instructed to break into pairs of two, but since we were at an odd number, I volunteered myself automatically to do both of them alone. We had to do as many push ups and sit ups as we could in a minute. I slowed downtime to quarter speed and did them at my normal pace. To everyone else, it looked as if I was going crazy fast. I averaged one a second normally but with slowing time down I could do four in a normally perceived second jumping my count from sixty to two hundred and forty.

We were back outside to do the standing long jump. I slowed downtime, backed up, and ran into a jump before landing in the sand and resuming time mid air, landing at five point eight meters. People were still discussing my quirk and had assumed that it was speed related like the boy with the engine quirk. I could not do anything for the sustained side jumps with my quirk.

I frowned, watching my classmates throw the ball one by one. Unless I slowed time, got a bat, hit the ball, then returned the bat – I was not going to get a good score. I caught the ball Aizawa tossed to me and entered the circle. I could use my other quirk and get a great score, but then there was no going back from that if it backfired. I wound up my arm and threw the ball. It landed a short distance away.

Aizawa frowned and looked at his reader, "ten point six meters." I shrugged and returned to the back of the class.

The class began to chirp and chatter as we waited to Aizawa to reveal the test results. He pressed a button on the device and a holographic of a board with the scores appeared beside him. The two students who had gotten in via hero recommendations were on top followed by the aggressive explosion boy. I read the list until I saw my name in the ninth spot. I licked my lips and looked down at my gloved hands. I had not come in last by just slowing downtime.

I looked at the last spot, it was some boy named Midoriya. I looked over the class, see the green haired boy looking dejected.

"Oh, I was kidding about being expelled." Aizawa clicked the results away and started to walk past us, "Midoriya go see the nurse, everyone else, see you tomorrow." He waved at us over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner of the school.

This was going to be an odd year.

I sighed, opening the door to the dormitory. Nezu had made himself comfortable, had tea prepared on the coffee table, and had seated himself on the large sofa.

"How was class," Nezu asked motioning to the tea.

"Aizawa had us do a quirk assessment," I said simply pouring myself a cup. Nezu already had half of his drank.

"Did you choose a quirk?" Nezu smiled at me as he took another sip of his cup.

I nodded, "my time manipulation quirk."

"That's a very good choice. Are you going to use your other quirk?" He motioned to my gloved hands.

I shook my head, careful to pick up my cup and drink the black green tea. "I'm not using it for as long as I can."

Nezu frowned, "you will have to get comfortable with those hands. Until you have more control over it you are a danger to everyone – especially yourself."

The door to the dormitory slammed open, All Might striking a pose in the centre of the entryway. "Ready for your private training?"

I froze, hands in my lap with my half empty cup. "Are you both sure this is alright?" They both nodded.

"If we can't use those hands in class, we just supplement your learning with these extra classes. Besides," Nezu smiled as he poured himself more tea, "All Might won't take the brunt of those hands easily." I finished off the rest of my tea before heading up to my room to change into some clothes I would be able to easily move in.


	2. Chapter 2

I rested my chin on my palm, running my nail back and forth on the desk. Today was our first-day having hero basic training. I needed to remember to only use my time manipulation.

"I am here, coming through the door like a hero!" All Might held onto the door frame and leaned into the class with a large smile. Everyone began to chatter as he moved to the podium, "welcome to the most important class at U.A. think of it as heroing 101. Here you will learn what it means to be a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into today's lesson." All Might held up a card that read fight training. Great. My arms still hurt from yesterday. "Heroes need to look good too. These were created from your quirk registration forms and the design requests that you all sent in prior. Get dressed and meet at Training Ground Beta. All Might left the room with just as much gusto.

I waited until everyone had their cases before grabbing my own. I had no idea of what to request for my costume due to the lie we were trying to upkeep, and the fact and I needed to have my skin covered. Aizawa had said he would figure out something. I followed everyone to the change rooms.

I held my case to my chest. Everyone else had already opened theirs and were getting dressed. I opened the case and pulled out a full-length bodysuit. I slipped it over my legs, taking my skirt off once my skin was no longer exposed. I unbutton my shirt, slipped it off and finished pulling the grey suit up and over my arms. The suit zipped up in the front with a white zipper. I slipped on the white leather boots and tied them up to my knees and pulled on the flared white gloves that ended below the elbow. All my skin save for my face was covered. I was very plain compared to the others. I left behind them, funnelling out into a battle city-style training area with the rest of the class. All Might stood before us, hands on his hips.

"They say that clothes make the pros – and now you all look like heroes in training!" All Might roared.

Iida put his hand up, he was clad in a full-body suit of armour, "sir! Will we be conducting urban battles like during our entrance exam?" So that's what they had to do, interesting.

"Not quite. I am going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the fights you see on the news take place outside. Statistically speaking, many fights take place indoors. Think of heists, home invasions and backroom deals. For this exercise, you'll be split into teams of two and will fight two on two battles indoors.

"The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must find a way to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys must either capture the villains or take hold of the weapon. Likewise, the villains need to capture the good guys or keep the weapon held until the time is up. We'll choose teams by drawing lots!" All Might held up a box. Ashido had been paired with me. She was super giggly and touchy. Great. Thankfully the first team to go were Bakugo's team with the boy he kept screaming Deku at. We went into the bottom of the building to watch their fight. I stayed at the back of the class, watching as Bakugo went after that small curly-haired boy as if he wanted him dead. They were almost out of time when the heroes won, Deku taking quite the bad injury to his forearm. The next fight was quick to finish, another win for the heroes. The boy with the two-toned hair had used his ice quirk to freeze the villains to the ground. It was not long before I had to go last with Ashido. We stood outside of the new building, looking at the map we were provided. We were facing Kirishima and Sero.

"So, what exactly is your quirk?" Ashido leaned towards me with a finger on her lips. I took a step away.

"Start!" All Might came through the speakers.

I sighed, "how about I show you?" I slowed down time around us. "Come on." We calmly walked through the building and checked each room.

"Why aren't the boys coming for us?" Ashido mused as she slid through the building on her acid.

I opened a door, the weapon was behind the two boys who looked to have been slowed while in mid-conversation, "in here." Ashido slid over to me as I walked in through the door.

"Whoa! Why aren't they moving?" Ashido began to make faces at the two boys, "can your quirk freeze people?" I shook my head, placing my hand on the weapon. Ashido hurried over and placed her hand on it as well. I let time return to its normal speed.

"-how about we, wait – when did you two get in here?" Kirishima yelled as he did a double-take between the door and us.

"Hero team Ashido and Kari win in just ten seconds!" All Might roared over the speakers in the building.

"Wait," Ashido let go of the weapon and stared at me, "that was just ten seconds?"

I nodded, removing my gloved hand from the weapon. "I can slow down or speed up time."

My three classmates froze, staring at me with jaws agape. They came back to life after a moment with hoots and hollers. "That's so cool Kari," Kirishima yelled.

"Uh, thanks," I said, taking a step away from the three. We headed down to the basement, the three chatting. Ashido could secrete acid from her body, Kirishima could harden his body and Sero could produce tape from his elbows.

"That was so cool," Deku's partner chimed as we entered the basement.

All Might laughed, "that was very cool! Well, it's easy to see who the MVP for that fight was. What did Kari do well?"

Iida spoke up with his hand raised, "how can we judge a ten-second match up?" All Might turned to Ashido. She perked up.

"Oh! Kari was calm and super cool as she took the lead." She nodded enthusiastically. "It did feel like we were walking around for not even ten minutes." Ashido opened her arms and went to hug me. I went wide-eyed and slowed downtime. I walked to the other side of the room before starting up time again. "Ah! Where'd you go?" Her arms wrapped around nothing.

"Sorry," I said from behind everyone, "I'm not a fan of human contact." I waved my gloved hands in front of me. "Just a little bit of a germaphobe."

* * *

A week later I laid on the couch in front of the television, a bucket below me. I felt like complete crap. We were supposed to be going to USJ today to work on rescue skills with All Might and Thirteen, but I was stuck here with the flu. I pouted, watching the two main characters on the rom-com confess their love to one another. They kissed and the dock that they stood on rattled before falling into the lake. The screen turned red, "emergency broadcast." The screen switched to an aerial image of the USJ facility. "A villain attack at the U.A. Academy's USJ facility has injured one student and three teachers. The villains had planned to attack and incapacitate All Might. Upwards of seventy villains have been captured. More to come." The screen returned to the red emergency broadcast screen before flashing back to the episode. The two characters were laughing and throwing water at one another. A fish slapped the man in the face.

I quickly pulled myself from the couch and left the dormitory. All Might had to be one of the injured since he was the target. With his condition since fighting All for One, he must have requested to be taken back here for Recovery Girl to deal with him. I rushed out the door, slipping my gloves on in case I ran into another student. I stopped twice to throw up in the bushes before entering the main building and working my way up to her office. I slammed open the door, breathing far to heavy for the distance.

"Kari! How are you feeling?" All Might waved from his seated position. His entire torso had been wrapped in bandages. "You look like shit – where're your shoes?"

"W-w-w-wait," Midoriya stammered, forcing himself to sit up, "Kari can't see you like that!" All Might chuckled.

"I saw what happened on the news. How are Thirteen and Aizawa?" I coughed out, covering my mouth with my elbow. I closed the door and sat down in front of their beds on the floor.

"Just what on earth happened to you? You look like something ate you and spat you out." Recovery Girl snapped, forcing a cold compress onto my forehead.

All Might let out a laugh, cringing when the pain from his ribcage hit him, "they're stable. Thirteen has injuries to their back and Aizawa broke both his arms and his face." I frowned, curling my toes.

"W-wait, how does Kari know about you?" Midoriya was still looking between the two of us, confused.

I sighed, "I ran away from my home during the summer. I sought out U.A. as the safest place for me."

"Kari has a second quirk that she can't control yet like you. It does not work on you or me so we're safe partners for her to practice on." All Might added. Both Midoriya's and my eyes widened. All Might had told me that he had passed on One for All the day of the entrance exam – it was Midoriya?

"What? All Might, you trusted Kari with that information?" Midoriya began to mummer to himself.

All Might let out a short laugh, "of course – she needs someone to lean on. Wait, where are your shoes?"

I let my head fall back against the wall, "I ran over here as soon as I saw that broadcast. I hope no one's planning on touching my feet now."

Midoriya looked at me deep in thought, "wait, is your second quirk involving skin to skin contact?" I nodded. "So that's why you always wear gloves and practice alone! Well, I guess we can be partners now." I lifted my head off the wall and nodded.

Recovery Girl slapped the back of my hood covered head, "now off to bed with you!" I covered my mouth with the back of my hand as a wave of nausea overtook me again. I waited a moment for it to pass before standing and turning to leave.

"Kari – I'll come to see you later. We have some things to discuss." All Might said when I was in the door. I nodded to him before heading back to the dorms, at a much more comfortable pace. It was just after dinner when All Might came for a visit. I sat across from him on the sofa. He coughed into his fist.

"What couldn't you say in front of Midoriya?" I crossed my legs, holding a cup of tea in my hands just below my chin.

All Might frowned, "Shigaraki and the League of Villains were behind the attack." I froze mid-breath. "Do you think he knows where you are?"

I shook my head, "I hope not. His main target was you, wasn't it?"

All Might nodded, "yeah. He didn't ask about you."

That was a relief, "let's just assume he doesn't know where I am and let's keep it that way."


End file.
